


My Maknae

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Gen, no one write kyury so imma write my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Maknae

How would you feel when someone was going to replace you? It was 2007 and Kyuhyun was just able to walk on his own again, when he saw the Canadian boy for the first time. He couldn't bring himself to be angry that the management decided to throw one more kid into the group as he saw the shy and reserved boy, who couldn't even speak a full sentence of Korean. Instead, he felt sorry that the boy to be away from his family, only surrounded by strangers in a foreign country.

What Kyuhyun had predicted came true in few weeks. As soon as it was announced that Henry would participate in their second album, their fans raged. Though his other guess wasn't true, Kyuhyun himself wasn't kicked out of the group due to his accident. All the older members didn't really know what to do, language barrier and their own busy schedules hindered their attempt to comfort the boy. But Kyuhyun had been in Henry's position and he was afraid the younger would break.

A couple of days since their comeback, fans still protested. Kyuhyun found Henry looking out of the dorm's window. He knew the sight outside must have been veru unpleasant for the young foreigner so he stepped forward, wrapping his weak arms around Henry. "I know. Hold on, it will be better." He whispered with his basic English. In silence, he witnessed and wiped Henry's tears.

Some months later, the management decided to expand their market to China. Half of the group's members were sent there, along with Henry and one new Chinese guy, Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun was also part of the team, and suddenly he was not the maknae anymore. He didn't mind, as he enjoyed watching how the timid boy slowly opened up, showing his amazing violin skill and smiling more often.

However the bright period didn't last long. Kyuhyun once again witnessed the insecurity and uncertainty in Henry's eyes as Han Geng left the team. Along with that, the subgroup's activity was put on hold. It was Henry's birthday, and Kyuhyun decided that his maknae should have had a happy birthday despite everything happened around him. The look on Henry's face when Kyuhyun brought him a surprise cake was priceless, and they spent the night talking about their worries, using any language they could express their feelings with.

It was 2010 when Henry decided to study music abroad, and Kyuhyun hugged him tightly at the airport. "We will always welcome you when you come back. You're my only dongsaeng. My maknae."

It didn't take long for Henry to come back, and Kyuhyun proudly watched how the boy grew up, at the same time revealing his true personality, funny with a mischievous trait. The Henry that Kyuhyun knew for the first time had evolved to this young man, who was not afraid trying many new things including acting in a movie and composing.

Both Kyuhyun and Henry gladly agreed when the management suggested Kyuhyun to feature on Henry's first album. It was totally not Kyuhyun's style, but he wouldn't refuse to help his maknae. It was 2013 when Kyuhyun brought the boy who was much better in Korean now to various variety show, introducing him as the new male soloist. Talented, confident, and stronger, this Henry now didn't budge at some minor negative reactions and he even went forward winning public's heart by joining the army reality show and showing his positive personality.

Kyuhyun surely had many hyungs, but being a hyung to his maknae felt special. He liked how he and Henry could tease and played pranks to each other but at the end of the day, they always support each other. It was 2015 when they bickered on national TV that their relationship ended, but in few days Henry still came to Kyuhyun's musical, his turn to support his hyung.


End file.
